User talk:Relikz
Mooch Hey Reli, Wrath here...being a groveling mooch again. ( ._.)/ Basically, I'm border-line begging you to help me out...again...by asking you to make me a good bg. I'm asking because: #I'm broke and can't buy my own laptop. #Mother keeps a close eye on what I add to her computer #The wiki is ugly as fuck. I have images picked out, and if you say yes to helping me out, I'm not expecting it immediately; only when you have free time. If you say no, thanks for at least considering. Wrath out. (~._.)~ 20:11, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Yo ho~ If you're getting this, I hope I invited you here. Don't be a fag and fuck around. Here's a link to my talk page to make everything easier. Love, <3 Oops, might've forgotten to specify. >_< Sorry! It's for the Blue Exorcist wiki. The new bg I've got up at that place is just a filler until I can get a good one. This place can just stay plain and disturbingly revolved around Sayla and her body parts. 00:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Also, because I'm almost as forgetful as that guy! :D You can answer them too~ The more the merrier. Hopefully you'll both come out as sexy as Kuropi. ;D 00:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Lmao, we're like double messaging. Anyway, this sexy hunk o' man for the left side, and this...something for the right side. 00:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Let's see... #I can do all that. And yes, Nightcrawler's power can count as shadow. I can make that seem legit very easily. #I don't have a lot of options, unfortunately, since I don't want anything fan-made and gross. I can keep looking, but for sure Rin has to be on one side since he's the main protag. I'll dig around some more (probably through Kato's twitter) since I'd rather have this bland bg rather than a lq one. 00:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) And sure enough, within a few minutes I found this. Is this good enough for you to do something with? 00:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Haha, yeah that's fine. Do yo' Reli magic. (~._.)~ On another note, the anime is awesome but it deviates from the main plot at like episode 15. It stays almost completely true to the manga up until that point, though. 25 episodes in length plus 1 movie; the manga is monthly and just released its 53rd chapter. 00:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a ton, dude. Good luck with your hw. 00:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) That...is...1000000000% perfect! Mucho gracias Reli! :D 02:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Can do! =D 02:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) And it's for this reason I will make your character as sexy as I can. (~._.)~ 02:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and good luck! ( ._.)7 02:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) He never said we had to base it off how we look you whore! If that were the case, then he wouldn't be able to draw you taller than 3 feet Mexicano! :D Rough Draft Heya whore! Here's your rough draft! I didn't shade anything in whatsoever, and the final design may be different depending on what you say. P.S. I made you a demon instead of a human because the way you described what you wanted gave you abilities closer to those of demons. 03:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Haha, thanks! Time to shade in this version, then make a color...and then make a black guy with spiky hair. (._. ) 03:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC)